


Kokichi Oma/requests

by HedgehogShushi



Category: danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: I've never played or watched this, M/M, These are literally the only characters I know, i promise I'll do research, oma not ouma, only gay ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogShushi/pseuds/HedgehogShushi
Summary: Heeeyyy I've never played this buttt..you can request:Kokichi/anybody actually





	1. Chapter 1

request whatever you darn please. smut (which will NOT make an appearence unless a lot want it) Will be done by a close friend. See ya in the next chapter!

(btw i don't regularly update.)


	2. Oumasai sick-fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sick-fic for Charzoid!

Kokichi was sick... very sick, to be exact. He had a high fever and a very, very sore stomach.

Was it something he ate? He didn't think so. His entire being ached with every small movement he made. The little leader groaned and shifted onto his back. There were definitely some benefits to not going to school that day, just a boring meeting but now people would know he was vulnerable, and would most likely come after HIM than anybody else. But on the other side, nobody would miss him. His boyfriend, Shuichi, had stayed home to help take care of him. Kokichi felt like the luckiest person in the world. A full day with his beloved detective! 

It was almost worth all the pain. Kokichi got up, slowly. He stumbled over to the bathroom and opened the door. He sat down by the toilet just as Shuichi walked by. (cringy pet names beware) "Hey baby. How are you doing?" He smiled down at his little leader. "Horrible. Saihara-chan, my stomach hurts. A lot! It hurts to breath." He panted. Kokichi's breathing was heavy and labored. He was sweating a lot as well.

"Sorry baby. There's not much I can do. I'll make some soup for you. Be right back!" He kissed the top of Kokichi's head. 

By the time he came back, Kokichi had thrown up two times and was starting to get light-headed. Shuichi Put down the bowl and helped the little leader off the bathroom floor. "Come here sweetheart. You need anything else?" Shuichi felt like he was slightly over-spoiling his boyfriend.

"Cuddle with me?" Kokichi requested. "I don't want to get sick though, Kokichi." Kokichi gave Shuichi his most sad and convincing puppy-dog eyes. "Fine." Shuichi laughed slightly as Kokichi cheered and climbed up on the bed. Shuichi climbed in after him and wrapped his arms around the ultimate supreme leaders lithe waist. The last thing either of them saw was the others hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was that good? I felt like it was more of a fluff fic, but i tried.


	3. Oumota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing! I don't know how!

Kaito was going on a date with Kokichi. His former enemy. It probably couldn't even be counted as a date, since they weren't even leaving his room. He set up a table and some chairs for him and everybody's favorite Ultimate Supreme Leader. The Little gremlin. 

Kaito heard a knock at his door. "Kaito? Are you in there?" The Little Leader shouted. "Yeah, Kokichi. Come on in!" He heard the door open. "Hi Kaito! I missed you." Kaito smiled at hearing his boyfriends loud and obnoxious voice.

The pair decided to watch a movie. It was a cop show and at the end of the day, they both were so invested that they barley talked. Kokichi curled up against the larger male. "Kokichi you need to move. I have to make dinner." The smaller whined but did as he was told.

\---------Time skip cause im a lazy bee----------  
About an hour later Kaito came back to see Kokichi asleep on the couch. He gently shook him awake. "C'mon gremlin. I'm done." He whispered. Kokichi slowly got up and yawned. "K Kai." Kaito turned on some music and began to eat.  
\---------More time skips!-------------------------  
After dinner Kokichi ran over and jumped on to the larger. "Let's dance Kai!" He shouted. "Kokichi... I can't dance." He admitted. "But I can!"

Kokichi wrapped his arms around Kaito's waist(?) and began to lead him around. They stumbled around for a bit until Kaito mangaged to lead Kokichi around. They stayed like that. Occasionally stepping on the others foot until the early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as much danving as I had hoped but i hope it satisfied.


	4. K so change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -_-

So my parents say no smut. -_- sorry.

Also, why do i have so many reads? I started this YESTERDAY and my other Black Butler fanfics have like, none.


	5. Hey I'm back with news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can somebody comment and tell me why Kokichi is called a rat?

Heyo my beloved readers. Here is news:

A new boy has been added to the tags: Avacodo boi

I will now do non-despairverse, coffee-shop, and, I'm sorry, my two favorite AU's are open for request. Abused!Kokichi and *eep* Prostitute!Kokichi. 

I will probably abandon my Black butler fanfictions.

I've never played this game or watched the black butler anime

Will do kiss scenes.

If anyone has a 3ds and the game Rpg maker FES pls type Kokichi's nightmare any you will find a shitty game I made. Send help.

This will probably be added to so check back here often

I do not regularly update

btw wattpad won't let me make an accound, comment, or do anything. It won't let me make an account or sign in. Pls help


	6. This is probably more angst than hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU Charzoid this can be your angst woo hoo!

The man kept running after him. Like, seriously, he would not stop. 

The man was Kokichi's father.

He had a baseball bat and would not stop chasing his son. Young, 12 year-old Pre-game Kokichi Oma. There was really no reason why he was doing it, anyway. Kokichi tried hard not to prevoke him, to sate the beast in his father. It almost **never** worked. 

~~Kokichi was scared.~~ No, that's not it. An Ultimate Supreme Leader should _**NEVER EVER**_ get scared. His father taught him that. To lie and keep most of his emotions under check. 

He tried. He really did! Kokichi acted like that for as long as he could... until the games. But that's not important. The man was getting closer, and _closer. Kokichi ducked behind a building. Bad move. The bat swung towards his head and-_

Kokichi woke up with a start. His breathing ragged and sharp. He tried to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. Nothing was.

He slowly got up and splashed water on his face. Then he walked over to his boyfriend, Shuichi Saihara's room was and genly opened the door. "Saihara-chan?" He called. "Are you awake?" No reply. He walked farther, over to his bed and gently shook him awake. "Hmm? What is it?" Shuichi groaned and sat up. "Kokichi? Baby what's wrong?" Kokichi started to quietly sob and fell in towards his boyfriend's open arms. "I.. Had that dream again.." He choked out. Shuichi sighed and began to rub the back of the violett's head. The smaller curled up into a ball and began to relax as Shuichi whispered sweet nothings and reasurances into his ear.


	7. uwu

Heyo! I'm writing another fanfic, but it's not really a fanfic. It's a original creepypasta work! I'm using the famous names for my ocs! Check it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check it out.


	8. Sorry i was gone.

SO. Im back now, sorry fo being gone for so long, but now you can follow me on the Waatpad account me and my friend share! Its under my name, SkyHuntress2000 bc i let her name it. I might update here, but not often.


	9. Big Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BOI

"See that bright group of stars over there Kokichi?" Kaito pointed towards a large group of stars. "Thats Orion." The purple haired supreme leader smiled. "Yeah!! That ones the big dipper right?" Kaito sighed. "Close enough. It's actually 3 stars to the left." Kokichi stuck his toungue out. " Same difference. What's that bright one up there?"

"That's actually Venus. The roman goddess of love and beauty. Makes sense that it's a firey, burning hellhole." Kokichi giggled. "Uh- Huh!" 

Kaito knew he didn't understand half the stuff he said, but his tiny companions relentless enthusiasm made up for his lack of knowledge on the subject. It was cute. Endearing, even.

"Kaito Kaito Kaito look!!!!!!!! A shooting star!!" Kokichi fawned over the bright flares shooting across the sky. Kaito decided not to ruin the moment with his supreme knowledge on space. 

More and more shooting stars rained down, and Kokichi lovingly cooed over them. They layed down on the soft grass together, surrounded by the trees and the fireflys, looking at the stars above.

"What did you wish for?"

"You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T SPECIFY WHO WAS TALKING AT THE END ON PURPOSE ISNT THAT CLEVER HAHAHA
> 
> sorry its itsy-bitsy


End file.
